


Stockings

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-13
Updated: 2003-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word about Neville's boggart is all over school. Someone's left another mockery at Snape's door and it's just his size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

The news about Longbottom's boggart was everywhere by dinner. Severus had confiscated a crude drawing of him in a wedding gown holding hands with Argus Filch. It must have been Filch, due to the drawn addition of a cat. He met every single snickering glance with a baleful stare. But mentally, every student who had seen the feat was seeing a mink stole about his neck. If there had truly been a stole around his neck, Severus would have gladly hung himself with it. This was insufferable.

He saw that Remus didn't look his way during dinner. He looked about to slip away when Severus got up from his seat and followed him. He waited until they were both in the empty corridor.

"Lupin."

The professor turned around.

"Ah, Severus, listen, about Neville's boggart..."

"If I have to hear about it one more time..." Severus said. "It's bad enough that the boy was convinced to make a humorous parody."

"Longbottom's frightened to death of you," Remus said with a pleasant grin. "It's no wonder that was what happened. You ought to be very proud, you were right up there with a host of ghoulish things."

"Every first year cringes at my face," Severus said. "I happen to appreciate a little respect, other than yourself who opts to being a favourite."

Remus shrugged, but his tone was serious.

"I doubt I'm their favorite," he said. "But even if I was, it wouldn't matter, I'm there to teach."

Severus started to turn away, but then he heard Remus once more.

"Odd, though, that I get chosen for the position that's you've wanted for years."

Severus pursed his lips into a chilly smirk.

"Odd, Lupin, I don't recall you being the cruel one of the four," he said quietly. "But then again, maybe it rubbed off on you. Or maybe you adored Potter so much you wish to take his place in humiliating me."

Remus snorted, a shake of his head.

"Everything he gave, you gave it back to him just as bad," Remus said. "Anyway, why would I need to humiliate you when the students could do it for me?"

Severus glowered at him, his fingers twitching, forcing the urge to curl them against his palms. He thought of snapping back some retort, but what could he do. Refuse to make the Wolfsbane? Albus would find out about that. In the end, he simply walked away.

*

Severus swore.

Leaning up against his door was a broomstick with a bonnet perched jauntily at the end of its stick. A dress had been put on it, the sleeves tied to keep it on the stick. The last item had slipped off and was lying against the bristles. A mink stole. Where the devil had a student gotten that? He grabbed the broomstick and stole, opening the door and throwing the lot onto his desk.

He pulled the dress off the broomstick, holding it out in front of him like a dead rat. It was black with silver stitching along the wrists and hem. Severus realized it was faintly familiar. He smelled the collar, tentatively, but it only smelled freshly laundered. The dress was certainly for a woman of height.

Severus locked the doors with several charms, hexing the keyhole for good measure.

He undid his robes, fingers working slowly at each button of his shirt until he pulled it off. After a moment's pause, he undid his trousers and pushed them downward. When he was nude, he took up the dress, feeling the weave of the fabric between his fingers. The fabric was sturdy and sensible, but had a touch that glided against his fingertips. He gathered the fabric and slipped it over his head, fumbling a little as he reached his arms through the sleeves, then smoothed the dress down.

His breath caught in his throat for just a moment as his hand passed over his groin, a pause before he looked up and into the looking glass. The hem was at his ankles and he slid one hand over his hip, downward. Severus looked at himself, a faint frown. The stitch work was lovely, though the dress didn't quite fall to his own figure.

Severus reached for the hat, which was ringed in a wreath of sugary-looking flowers. He reached for his wand and tapped the flowers, which suddenly took to the change of a fan-tailed bird of impossible blue. He carefully lifted the hat and placed it on his head, tucking a few strands of his hair behind the band. He dipped his head slightly, realizing with growing uncertainty the twitch of his cock.

Severus reached for the stole. The fur was magnificent, he stroked it lightly and a moan escaped him. Severus looked up suddenly at his image in the glass.

"This is wrong," he murmured. "It's not..."

He trailed off as he put the stole around his neck, feeling the silken touch against his skin. He arranged the stole over his chest, his fingers passing over the fur. He felt the cool touch of precome against his thigh. He went to his dresser and reached far into the back. He took out a pair of stockings.

He had touched them, stroked himself with them, but he could never bring himself to actually put them on. It seemed to him that to do so would make the acknowledgment of his desire too complete. But with this... ensemble?

Severus sat down, gathering up the dress to mid-thigh. He first tried to push his foot into the stocking at its widest part, but that proved difficult. He stopped and thought a moment, gathering one leg of the stockings all the way to the foot. He slide his foot in, slowly pulling the stocking upward. His cock gave another appreciate twitch and he found his breathing was more raspy. Severus pulled the other leg on as well, then stood to pull it over his arse. How could that fabric feel so good? He trembled as he snapped the waistband in place, pulling the dress up higher to see the outline of his black-sheathed cock and testicles.

Severus drew in a deep breath, trying to calm a little as he let the dress fall back around his ankles. He stood before the looking glass, his fingers rising to the stole once more. He felt... he couldn't put it into a word or thought. The snugness of his crotch was an unmeasurable pleasure.

He pulled up a chair in front of the mirror, smoothing his dress from behind as he'd seen ladies do, then he sat down. The bird on the hat was a bit too blue, but it seemed to bring out the blue in his eyes. His eyes wide in an aroused panic. He pressed his hand against his groin. His testicles felt deliciously tight. He wanted to fuck someone in this dress, its fabric balled up around his waist, the furry stole teasing their back.

He wanted to be fucked in these stockings, his cock not helpless and waving, but trapped in black cotton.

Severus jerked up the dress, leaning forward a little to regard himself.

"You," he whispered hoarsely.

He stroked his palm over his cock, another unbidden moan as he did so faster. Severus' hips pushed forward on the leather seat. Strands of his hair fell in his face from under the hat, but he didn't care. With his other hand, he stroked the stole across his throat. Kissed by decadence.

He couldn't stop looking. His cock strained harder and he finally pulled the waistband back and pulled it out, leaving his testicles snugly confined.

Gulping for a breath, he gripped his cock and began to stroke it slowly. He let his legs fall open, the dress bunched at his waist, his legs slender in the clothed black. He pulled the stole more warmly around his neck. Severus moaned, the earnestness of his masturbation hurtling him unceremoniously to the spurting end.

Severus moaned as he came, hips jerking forward. He leaned his head back and the hat fell off.

He listened to the sound of his raspy breathing, pulling the stole from his throat. It passed over his skin like gentle fingers across his neck.

Severus stared at himself in the glass.

He got up, shaky, peeled the stockings down and stepped out of them. The dress came off as well and landed in the heap along with the stockings.

Severus looked at the heap of cast-off clothing on the floor, then back at himself. He allowed himself a small, almost shy, private smile. Then he left for the bathroom to wash up.


End file.
